A one man army
by Killer35
Summary: You try and help someone in need and what do you get in return? Trouble and trauma, that's what. Takashi is separated from his group and is on his own.Watch Takashi go from a simple highschool teenage boy to a one man army.
1. Chapter 1

Hell on earth had finally came to purge to world of anything that walked. In the beginning, it was utter chaos. It blindsided the population of earth and no one knew what was happening and no one knew what to do. People tried to run away from the hordes of "them" but there was more of them then us. When a person got bit by one of them, the person became one of them. It happened in a matter of minutes and no one knew how this started but while the people in charge debated about what to do, the numbers of "them" grew. In a matter of hours the whole world seemed like it was going to end.

The people who survived are the ones who fought back. Some fought to find a cure and others fought for their protection and to protect their loved ones. The underline reason was one simple concept: survival, The days of blissfully going to your 9 to 5 job and talking about weather was over. It was killed or be killed and that was the only law humanity had to follow.

It was so simple in the beginning. It was just finding their loved ones and finding a place to keep them safe. How did it get so messed up? Why did it get so complicated? How did it get it so complicated? A 17 year old boy pondered this as he laid in a dumpster. He wondered why he was alive? How he was alive? Was it luck or divine intervention? No matter, he had more pressing matters to deal with. The main concern was the bullet hole in his shoulder that was causing to bleed. He looked up at the window that he fell through after he was shot. He had to get up and move because he could hear "them "approaching.

He pulled himself from the dumster and fell on the ground.

"AH! Fuck!" The boy yelled as grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and saw a group of "them" coming towards him.

"_No weapon and I have can't fight in this condition. Run!"_

The boy managed to run further down the side street in hopes of out running the horde. He came out the other side and looked left. He saw a massive horde that surrounded the building that he fell out of.

"I just hope they eat that motherfucker." The boy said to himself as he ran away from the horde. He ran down the street a way and he notice a bordered-up department store. He walked towards the store and managed to find a way in from the back. As the boy entered the store, he felt more alert even when he was outside. Ever since the beginning of this nightmare silence felt foreign to him. The pain shot through his shoulder and he needed to fix it before he would bleed out. He walked through the store to find some supplies. As he walked, he noticed the state of the store. It looked like it could be opened tomorrow and no one would notice the difference. The boy entered the isle and walked down and saw some medical supplies and a first aid kit.

"Its not a hospital but its something." The boy said. He grabbed the some rubbing alcohol and some bandages. He took off his shirt that was ruin with blood and dirt. He sat down on the floor when he realized a big problem. The bullet didn't go all the way through so he had to fish it out. He opened the kit and found some tweezers. He held the tweezers to the wound and after a few moments he began to try and find the bullet in his shoulder. The boy yelled and twitched as he try and find the bullet. After a minute of pure pain, he was able to find the object and with all the strength he had he pulled on it from his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING HELL!" The boy yelled. Blood leaked from his shoulder like a waterfall and he put more rubbing alcohol on and wrapped a bandage around the wound. The boy could barely keep his eyes opened due to amount the pain he went through. The last thought that went through the boy's mind was.

"Takashi, This is some situation you got yourself into. Looks like you are on your own now." He said as he passed out.

-/-

A couple of hours later Takashi woke up with pain shooting through his shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder and notice that the blood had stopped. He got up from the cold floor and began to look for something to kill the pain. He found some over the counter pain killers and took a couple. Takashi look through a window and found it to be night time.

"Well, I guess I can stay here until the morning." Takashi said as his stomach rumbled. He walked back and began to find some snacks he could eat. He walked down the isle and found some protein bars and some chips. He picked them up and began to explore the store to find some other supplies. He entered an isle that was filled with camping gear. He picked up a backpack, a sleeping bag, a lighter, lantern and a knife.

"Well at least it's a start" Takashi said as he walked towards the offices. He entered the office and laid his sleeping bag down and lit up the lantern. He sat down on the bag and opened up the bag of chips. As he ate the chips he began to look back on how he got here.

"You put your trust in someone and what does he do? He shoots you out of greed and jealously. I swear if I see him again or any of them and I going to lose not all of them. I just hope Saeko doesn't buy his bull. Knowing her, I bet she is already suspicious of his bullshit story, unlike Rei. He has her wrapped around his finger. Saya is probably on the fence about his story as well as Kouta. Alice and Shizuka crying about my death right now. Oh well, Lets just hope I see them in my travels."

Takashi began to yawn and laid down on the sleeping bag. The pain killers began to take affect and he began to feel very tired. He closed his eyes and feel asleep. He hoped that he could survive to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi woke up with the sun in his eyes. He got up and started to pack up his stuff into his backpack. He entered the isle to find some more supplies. He figured that his school uniform had to be ditched in favor of something better. He walked around and found some black cargo pants and hiking boots. He also found a white shirt and a tan button up shirt. He figured that it was better than nothing so put on his new clothes. He found some more medical equipment and some more food and water. He guessed that the food would last him a week which he was satisfied with. He had finished backing his stuff he was ready to get out of this store. He managed to put on the backpack but his shoulder was rather stiff from the bullet. He clipped the knife on one of the belt loops so that it would be on his side.

He walked out of the office and decided to take a look behind the counter of the check out. He smirked when he found what he hoped for; a gun. It was a revolver or at least that what Kouta called it. He remembered how to use the gun thanks to Kouta and his very detailed explanation. He opened up the cylinder and found 6 bullets in it. He looked around and found more bullets for the weapon. He looked at box to see the bullet type and it said that these were .357 magnum rounds. Takashi knew little about guns but he knew that these were powerful rounds. He threw 2 boxes of ammo in his backpack and dumped a box into one of his cargo pockets.

"Cargo pants may look like shit but they are useful" Takashi said as he put the gun in the waist band. He walked towards the were he entered and headed out. That's when it hit him, where should he go? Takashi didn't really have a plan of attack for the that.

"Well, the group agreed to head to the elementary school nearby because the SDF was stationed there. If I head there, maybe I could see them. Its a long shot but its something." Takashi said with resolve. He opened the door and headed towards the school in hope of seeing the group.

-/-

Takashi got was able to get a few blocks down when he heard a noise. He noticed it was coming from a house. It was faint but it sounded like a car. He opened the gate to the house and the first thing he noticed was the blood trail. The car was turned on and still running and the passenger door was opened. There was two bullet holes in the windshield and two in the front of the car. The blood trail went from the passenger door to the front door. The front door was wide opened and the trail went further into the house. It looked like it someone was dragged into it due to the blood was smeared. Takashi pulled his gun and decided to enter the home, he regraded his choice as soon as he entered the home.

Takashi walked into the home and the first thing he noticed was a dead body in the entrance. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He a bullet hole in his head and his chest. It looked like he was taken by surprise whatever killed him. Takashi walked further into the house and took in the atmosphere. It was well furnished and looked like a very wealthy family lived here.

"I can probably guess this was a robbery." He said to himself. He went into the kitchen and found it to be raided. He walked towards the stairs that led upstairs when heard the noise

"Bang,Bang,Bang."

It sounded like something heavy being hit against something metal. He reached the top floor and decided to follow the sound. He walked down the hallway and with each step the noise got louder and louder. He reached a door where the noise was coming from. He cocked the hammer back and steeled himself for whatever was behind the door. He raised his foot and kicked it with all of his strength. The door opened and Takashi froze in shock. He found a kid that was no older the 14 years old swing from a rope that was wrapped around a coat hanger. He lifeless body was hitting a washer that was causing the noise. Takashi stood there utterly shocked. He felt like he was going to throw up and light headed. He tried to make sense what he was seeing but he couldn't make sense of it. However, it soon clicked what had happed here. The blood trail, the bullet holes, the dead body downstairs and now this. This wasn't just some random robbery. This was an attack that was planned and the sick people enjoyed it. This wasn't out of survival; this was out of sport. Takashi walked downstairs and out the door cursing himself as he walked.

He walked down the street with trying hard to forget the scene he left. Death is something that Takashi quickly got used too. However, that doesn't mean it didn't affect him like everyone else. He just kept inside of him because of the group. He had to remain calm in emotional situations to make sure they had someone to talk too and keep the stable. Takashi did that for so long that it just came became second nature to him. When Saeko confessed her true nature to him in the shrine he told her he stared to change and began to become more aggressive and violent and how he enjoyed it. He knew as time went by he would become more like that. The group kept that one part that he could recognize as his old self and kept him "normal". Without them Takashi knew would walk down a darker path so it wasn't the fact the he wanted to find them, he needed to find them and fast.

A few moments down the road he stumbled across his destination. However, his hopes of finding the group were quickly dashed. The school was completely destroyed and abandoned. He walked through the gate to investigate what had happened. Takashi entered the parking lot where the SDF setup tents and equipment. He entered one of tenets and founded it to be a place where the soldiers slept. Bunks and lockers were spread throughout the tent. It looked like they left in a hurry and didn't have a chance to pack up. He left the tent and walked into another tent which was a few feet away.

Takashi entered the tent and found it to be the command center tent. There was a large table in the center and a few laptops spread among it. He approached the table and found a map spread on it. It was a map of city and had strange markings on and writing. Near the port of the city it was mark "HQ". There was X's around the city marked as safe zones and various outposts. The downtown was marked with red marker and was marked as strike zone. Takashi could figure out that the SDF was going to bomb the downtown district but why? The whole city was lost so why bother with the bombs? Maybe it was to get rid of the majority of "them". Takashi took the map and slid it into his backpack, he figured it could be useful.

He began to walk behind the school he noticed a rotten smell. He smelled like rotten, burning meat that was left out in days. He turned the corner and his stomach churned. There was a giant pile of dead bodies that were burned. The bodies were black and burned to a crisp and very much dead. They weren't like the "them" because they weren't moving or making sounds. They were stacked like they were tossed without a care in the world. The smell was outright horrific by itself but this on top of it made Takashi puke. He was disgusted that it would go this far and SDF would do this. Takashi left the area and walked into the school to get away from the smell. However, he was met with more horror.

The walls were filled with bullets and blood. The halls were laid with bodies and limbs. There were regular people and soldiers filled the halls. He walked through the halls and found more bodies and bullets. He walked into classroom and found sleeping bags laid on the floor. Takashi figured this is were everyone sleeping. What had happened here? Why did this happen? Takashi tried to figure it out but he couldn't. He was about to vent his anger; he heard a sniffle coming from a a closet. He pulled his gun and approach the closet. He the door opened and was utterly shocked to find who was behind the door.

"Alice? Is that you?" Takashi said with shocked expression

Behind the door was Alice clutching her arm and sitting with bloodshot eyes.

"Takashi! You came!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. She got up and wanted to hug him but as soon as she raised her arms she yelped in pain.

"Alice? Whats wrong? Why are you here?" He quickly bent down put the gun in his waist band.

Takashi reached and grabbed her arm and removed he other arm that was covering what was making her pain. What he found was a grazing wound from a bullet. Takashi was thrown into rage when found that wound. He quickly calmed himself down when he noticed her pained expression.

"Alice. What happened?"

"They said they would protect us but in the middle of the night there was these load noises and Rei ,Grini and I got separated from the rest and while Rei went to go look for them, Grini put me in here and said wait for you to arrive and closed the door. He then raised his gun and fired into to the door."

Takashi was going to lose his mind in a few seconds. Grini first shoots him and then leaves him for dead then he tries to kill Alice and leave her. He is going to kill him if he ever sees him again. But now is not to think about that. He needs to get Alice to safety and make sure she is ok. He picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"Why don't we get out of here? Sounds like a plan?"

Alice just nodded with a smile.

The two ran outside of the classroom and ran outside into the rain to get to a safer place.

-/-

End.

**Hello. Now I know what everyone is thinking? You disappear for a whole month and comeback with a brand-new story? What is happing with The Slayer story? Why haven't you upload a new chapter for it?**

**Well, its pretty simple. I had some family problems and had to deal with it. It took priority over the story so I want to apologize for it. I also have writers block with it when I picked up again so its going to take me awhile to find some inspiration again. Don't worry tho! I haven't forgot about it and will continue with the story. I hate when people just forget about a story so I won't do that to you guys!**

**Now If you are just tuning in… Hello!**

**This story is a very dark story so be prepared for some dark themes so if you don't like it then I would drop the story. If not, then I hope you will like it. I read the reviews and I welcome criticism so if you got a suggestion on how to make it better then go right for it. I'm not going block reviews so go nuts! **

**Rate and Review**

**Killer Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Takashi carried Alice through the pouring rain. The rain was coming down very hard and he knew he had to find a place to stay while the storm passed. He entered a gated community and ducked into the nearest home. He opened the door and walked inside soaked and tired due to the amount of running. Takashi knew better not to let down his guard even though he was tired. He had to make sure the house was safe before doing anything. He walked into the kitchen and tried to flip on the lights. However, the lights didn't turn on.

"Damn, the power must be out due to the storm or due to the walking dead ruining around." Takashi said that last part to himself. He didn't want Alice to lose hope or her innocent's. If she hadn't had already.

"It's ok. The power will come on again soon, right?" Alice replied.

"I guess so. Alice, I need you to stay here while I go and see if I can find the breaker. Ok?" Takashi lied. He had to make sure he at least keep her safe.

"Ok, Takashi." Alice said she sat on the a chair.

"Alright. I will be a couple of minutes. If something happened, just yell."Takashi said as he began to investigate the home. He walked into the living room and found it to be clear. Same with all the other rooms on the main floor.

Takashi found some stairs that led to the basement and walked downed the stairs. It was a very cramped and packed with stuff. Old clothes, used furniture, and it was packed. Takashi figured nothing was down there so he walked back upstairs. He came to the main floor and walked upstairs and began to check the second floor. The first thing he was met with a blood smeared hand print on the pulled the knife from his hip because he wanted to save his ammo and he didn't want to scare Alice. He looked down the hall and saw more bloody hand prints. The hand prints were went further down the hall. Takashi walked ever so cautious to not alarm either "them" or a human. He followed the prints to slightly opened door with a bloody hand print on the handle. He reached for the handle when a the door flew opened as one of them came through it.

"ARRRRARA" The thing screeched. The smell and looked was enough to make a man sick. After fighting these things for a long time he could never get used to the look. The bloodshot eyes, the grey skin, there ugly and weak appearance. No matter how long he fought these thing, no matter how many faced, it always creeped him out.

Takashi backed up a little to get some distance between him and the thing. The thing lunged at Takashi and managed to dodge the attack. Takashi lunged forward and plunged the knife into its skull. The thing fell and didn't move after it. Takashi pulled the knife from its ugly head and put it back on his walked over the dead thing.

Takashi cleared the rest of the house and he walked back down stairs to set up for the night. He walked into the kitchen to find Alice there.

"Did you find the breaker box?" Alice asked

"Sadly no." Takashi replied.

"Aww that sucks."

"Im going to see if I can get a fire started. You want to help me?" Takashi asked.

"Ok." Alice two went into the living room and found a fire place. There was some wood beside it. Takashi guessed the wood would last them the night if they used it correctly. Takashi threw some logs n the fireplace but he needed something to start the fire. He went to the front door and tried to find some newspaper. He walked back to the fireplace with a stack of newspaper laid it down beside it. He rolled up a newspaper and grabbed the lighter from his backpack . He lit the newspaper and threw it into the stack of logs causing a fire to start.

"Alright Alice. Let me have a look at your arm" Takashi said with a sigh. He pulled the first aid kit from his backpack as well as some other medical supplies. Alice streached out her arm for Takashi to have a better look at the wound.

Takashi rolled up he sleeve and began to examine to wound. Takashi was thankful it wasn't a direct hit but he was still pissed that she was shot at none the less. It wasn't very big wound and didn't bleed that much. It looked more like a cut that you get from falling of a bike. However, Takashi didn't care either way. They left Alice behind and that was unforgiveable. He pulled out the rubbing alcohol to disinfect it.

"Now Alice, This is going to sting a bit. Are you ready?" Takashi asked

Alice simply nodded her poured the alcohol in to a cloth and began to wipe it around the area.

"Ahhhh." Alice whelped in pain. Takashi hated himself for doing it but he had to make sure she would heal appling the alcohol he grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around the wound.

"That should do it. That wasn't bad right?"

"I guess you are right. I just wish a wasn't useless?" Alice said in a depressed tone.

"Useless? What do you mean?"

"I overheard Grini talk about me being useless and a waste of resources."

"Yea well you could argue that he is a waste of skin and a coward." Takashi rebutted. Everytime someone spoke of that asshole, Takashi rage grew.

"Anyways, I'm just glad you are ok."

"Same goes with you Alice."

Alice snuggled closer to Takashi and laid down on his lap. Takashi didn't mind it but found it rather two just looked at the fire in silence. Alice knew he could depend on Takashi to keep her safe and sound and Takashi deepened on Alice to keep him from losing his mind.

-/-

After what felt like a hour, Takashi looked down and found Alice to be fast slipped from Alice grasp. He got out his sleeping bag and laid it down on the floor near the fireplace. He picked up Alice up and laid her down on the sleeping bag. He watched her curl up underneath the blanket and sleep like a baby. Takaski decided to change his bandages and make sure it was healing properly. Takashi took of his shirt and took out some more bandages. He unwrapped his bandages and examined the wound. It didn't looked infected and looked like it was starting to wrapped fresh bandages around the wound. Just as he tired the bandages he heard a window break.

Takashi quickly got up and pulled the gun from his waist band. He walked steadily towards the sound to alert the potential threats. As he approached where he thought the sound he heard voices.

"Come on. I know this place should have some supplies." The male voice said.

"I don't know about this." A female said

"Stop being a coward and help me up.

Takashi stood behind a corner as the two entered the house. Takashi pointed the gun where he figured they would come around the corner. Sure enough the male came around the corner and saw the gun shoved in his face.

"Whatever you are looking for, it an't here. So I would suggest you two leave."Takashi said in a cold tone

"Umm what?" The male managed to say. Takashi figured he was a couple of years older then he was. He had skinner build and looked like he was from a high school nearby due to the uniform.

"Itchka? Everything ok in there?" The female asked.

Takashi simply cocked the hammer of the gun.

"I am going to make this as clear as I can. You found nothing and the place is raided. So you better move on before I put one through your skull and your friend's."

"Listen man, I'm just trying to get-"

"It doesn't matter what your trying to do. You are going to leave and not come back." Takashi said as he pressed the gun further into the kids' skull.

"Ok,Ok. We will leave." Itchka said as he backed up.

Itchka walked back and Takashi followed him out the window.

As Itchka walked out the window, the female noticed Takashi and his gun. She was about scream when Takashi ran over and covered her mouth and pointed the gun right her head.

"Listen carefully, You two didn't find shit and decided to move on. If you come back here before I move on I will put one through your skull first. Also, a piece of advice. If you two want to stay alive, make as little noise as possible."

The female just nodded her head to reply to Takashi.

"Alright, now leave before I change my mind." Takashi said as he removed his hand. He watched the two run as fast as they could away from the home. Takashi took a coffee table and laid it against the window to cover up the hole. He walked backed to were Alice was and found her still sat down next to her and stayed up all night to make sure nobody broke in.

-/-

The next morning came and Takashi and Alice decided to head out. Takashi decided to headed towards the port and get to the SDF HQ. The problem being he had to get over a outpost and go through the downtown district, which meant he had to get through whatever the SDF was planning which he needed to get through it fast. He figured it would take him a couple of days to get there depending on the amount detours they had too take. The two left the gated community and walked towards their destination.

"I just wish I could find a bike or something that make this trip a little less longer."

"Like a bycicle?"Alice asked.

"I would even settle for that This walking is going to take forever." Takashi complained.

"I could help you peddle." Alice said.

"HAHA. I would very much like that."Takashi replied.

The two walked a couple of blocks down the street when Takashi heard a familiar sound. The dead moans of "them". Takashi grabbed Alice and ran towards a corner to get some cover. Takashi peeked around a corner and looked down the street. Takashi saw a group of them walking towards Takashi's position. He guessed there was 10 of them,maybe 15. It was small size but it was enough to casue for concern. He try look for a way to get around the small group. He found a side street where he could try and outrun them. He turned around and looked at Alice as he came up with a plan.

"Alright Alice, I want you to hold my hand and not let go. Do you understand?"

"Yes Takashi." Alice said as she grabbed Takashi's hand.

"Alright go." Takashi said as he turned the corner and ran towards the side street. The two bolted into the side street and ran through it and came out the other side. The two turned left and ran the street. They ran as fast as they could with giving little regard to what was going around them. They only wanted to get as far as possible from the horde. Takashi looked behind him and saw a few things following him. The came to a intersection the road and they both ran left and continue to run until Takashi felt they were far enough. The two began to walk down the street further and further away from the horde.

The two walked the entire day and made some good distance. Takashi figured it would take half a day reach the outpost and the sun was coming down and Takashi needed to find a place to sleep for the night. He found a department store and decided to sleep there. The two walked to the front door and found it to be locked. The two walked behind the store and found the back door pulled his gun and walked into the department store.

He walked into the store and was met with stacks of food and supplies. He clearly figured the person was looking for supplies and clearly found the went through the double doors and found pitch black room and Isles filled with he spotted a dim light coming from the front of the of the store. Takashi and Alice entered an isle and began to slowly walk down the isle towards the light source. He peered around the corner and found two people sitting near a fire. One was a man and another was a women. The woman had short pink hair kind like Alice and wore and business dress. She had long legs and almost had model figure. The man had his back turned to Takashi so he couldn't get a good description of him. All Takashi could see he was big and had muscle to him. He also a katana that laid by his side. He knew if he got caught, Takashi would die before he get a shot off. Takashi turned around to Alice.

"Alice, I need to stay here and not make a sound. I need to go talk to those people, ok?"

Alice simply nodded her head.

Takashi walked over as slowly as he could. He got as close as he could to the man without making any noise. However, luck wasn't on his side this night. Takashi managed to kick a can over which cause the man to quickly grab his sword and twirl with speed Takashi had never seen. The man swung his sword and Takashi just managed to dodge the attack but it threw him off balance, causing him to fall. The man swung the sword again and was aiming for his neck. Takashi pointed the weapon at the man and cocked the hammer back. The man stopped inchs from Takashi neck as Takashi pointed the weapon at the man. The two looked at each other with mix emotions written on their faces. It was a mix of confusion and fact that they were both alive was a surprise to the both of them.

"Who are you, boy?" The man said in unemotional voice.

"I think that's my line?" Takashi asked.

"If you don't answer my questions, you will die." The man said in the same unemotional voice.

"The same goes for you." Takashi replied.

"Stop it!" Alice cried.

The two looked in the direction of child. She ran over and stretch out her arm and faced the man.

"Don't hurt Takashi." Alice cried as tears fell down her face.

"Alice, is that you?" The woman raised her hands and covered her face as tears fell down her face.

"Mommy!" Alice ran over and embraced the woman. The woman wrapped her arms around the child as tears fell from her face.

Takashi and the man watched the scene in front of them with confusion and happiness.

"I think this is the part where we lower our weapons." Takashi said in a calm voice as he lowered his gun.

"Agreed." The man said as lowered the weapon.

The two walked over to the fire and sat around it as they watch the emotional scene unfold in front of them.

The two held each other all night and clung to each other. They held each other for so long that Alice fell asleep in her mother arms. The woman clearly wanted some answers so she turned her attention to Takashi.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter." The woman said.

"No problem, I am just glad she is safe again, Mrs…" Takashi said

"Alex. Alex Maresato. What do you mean by again?"

"Well you see, I was a part of a group of that escaped from Fujimi highschool. As we tried escaping and figure out what to do we came across Alice and her father. The two of them tried to take shelter inside a home with other people in it. However, they killed her father as soon as they opened the started to close in around her and I protected her."

Alex sat in horror as he told her what had happened.

"The second time was pretty reticently. A person from my group that we saved left her in a closet and try kill her because he saw her as a waste of resources."

The woman gasp in shock. Someone tried to her daughter because someone thought she was a waste of resources.

"Well she wasn't first person he tried try to kill." Takashi said with a low tone.

"What do mean by that?"

Takashi simply removed his shirt and showed the two the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder.

The two adults were surprised at the bandages.

"He shot me, made me fall through a window and leave me for dead in a you think you want to kill that spineless weasel, then you need to get in line."

"Any way's Takashi, You said you were from Fujimi highschool. Correct?" The man asked

"Yes."

"Then do you see my daughter get out then?"

"Who is your daughter?

"Saeko. Saeko Busujima"

"YOUR Saeko's father!"

"Oh so you know my daughter. I am Kaga Busujima."

"She said that you were abroad at a dojo."

"Well I was but that ended early and wanted to surprise my daughter but the world didn't like that." Kaga explained.

"Don't worry Kaga. Saeko is very much alive or at least the last time I saw her. She was part of the group that I escaped with."Takashi said.

Takashi could see the hope in his eyes return and a smile grew on the man's face.

"Has this spineless kid done anything with my daughter?"

"He did try something. However, he got a katana blade to the throat for his troubles." Takashi smiled and that happy memory.

"Like father, like daughter." Kaga said with a smile.

"I assure you Kaga, She is more then capable to survive this."

" Besides Saeko and coward, who else was in your group."

"Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kouta Hirrno and Shizuka Marikawa."

"Are they a good group besides the coward."

"Well they looked to me for the plans on what to do so I would say so."

"Who do you think is leading the group now?"

"I want say Saeko would take that position but I would image the coward wants the position."

"Do you think…"

"Doubt it. The only person that believes anything he says is Rei and everyone thinks he is creepy and shady."

"Oh wonderful. Did you guys have a plan on what you wanted to do?

"Well, what the plan was find our parents or love ones and find a place to live and were heading to the elementary school and try and find my parents. My mom was a school teacher there and was hoping I could find her there and maybe my father downtown. However, the school is completely empty and it looks like the SDF clean house." Takashi said as he pulled out the map he got from tent.

"It looks like the SDF has a HQ at the port and various outposts around the city. Maybe, my group is heading towards one of these outposts or heading towards the HQ. At least that's what I plan is going to bridge and head towards the HQ."

"It sounds like a plan to me" Kaga said as he exaimed the map.

"What's with the giant X in the downtown district?" Alex asked.

"Can't say. My guess they going to drop bombs and limit the infection."

"I think this has to with operation firestorm that I heard about."

"Operation firestorm?"

"I can't get the specifics about it but the SDF said it has a plan to take back the city."

"Huh. Anyways I don't want to stay in the downtown district to long so we need to move fast after we past the outpost just outside the district."

"I like that. Sounds reasonable." Alex said.

"We should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.

"That I agree. I will take guard first while you two get some rest." Takashi said.

"You sure?" Kaga asked.

"Don't worry, im use to it."

"Alright, just yell if something happens."

"Got it."

He watched Kaga and Alex grab their blankets and fall asleep.

Takashi sat by and watched over the group as they slept. As he watched the group he pondered on the state of his group and wondered how they are getting by.

"_I just hope they don't listen to that creep and get themselves into a bad situation."_

-/-

**END.**

**Rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex,Kaga and Alice woke up the next morning. They began to pack up their stuff when Alex brought up the missing of a member.

"Where is Takashi?" Alex asked.

Kaga looked around and couldn't see him any where. Kaga grabbed his sword and was about to patrol the isle when he heard a door slammed closed coming from the back. Kaga pulled his sword and waited for whatever that came closer and closer. A couple of tense moments later, Kaga quickly came to relief when Takashi turned the corner. However, Kaga was surprised the state of Takashi clothes. There was blood spatter on his shirt and pants. Blood smeared on his boots and face.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We had an intruder last night." Takashi said in monotone voice.

"Really? Why didn't you wake one of us up?" Kaga questioned

"It wasn't a big deal so I decided to deal with it by myself. Anyways, we have to get going. The longer we stay here, the longer we waste time." Takashi replied.

The two adults looked at one another with concern but decided to continue pack their stuff. Takashi walked down the isles to find some supplies that could be useful while on the road. He grabbed some canned food, some first aid supplies and other materials. He threw anything he could into his bag and packed it tight. Once he was satisfied with his stuff he walked to the group.

"You guys' ready?" He asked.

"Yes" They said in unison.

"Alright let's head out." Takashi said as head towards the back door.

-/-

The group walked out of the back door a began to walk towards the bridge and the outpost at the bridge. It didn't take them that long to reach the outpost that covered the bridge. Just like the school the entire outpost was completely empty. There were tents and various blockades that covered the outpost but their was no SDF officals in sight. The group walked cautious through the outpost to the bridge.

"What happened here?" Alex asked.

"I can't say. Its just like the school though. It looks like they dropped everything and ran." Takashi replied.

"The SDF has always been shady with their operations. They were always never up front with the public."Alex said.

"You remember the Kaji hotel crisis?" Kaga spoke up.

"A group of terrorist took over the entire Kaji Hotel in 94. The group took staff and customers hostages and kept them on different floors of the hotel. The Japanese government tasked the SDF to save the hostages and take care of the terrorists. After a shootout on various floors they managed to save the hostages. However, some of those hostages got killed in the crossfire but SDF reported that all the hostages were accounted for. They never told the public what really happened and the government didn't investigate the matter." Alex replied.

"For a military group that says that they protect the people, they do a shit job to inform it." Kaga said.

"Well shit. Why do I get the feeling that all the outposts are going to be like this?" Takashi said in a sigh.

The group approached the bridge and saw something horrifying. There were cars lined up for miles and didn't seem to end. What really was shocking were the bullet holes in the windshields. Takashi looked into one of the cars and found a man with a bullet hole in his head.

"My God." Kaga said in shock.

"What happened here. Did the SDF do this?" Alex said

"I would say so." Takashi said.

"You think?" Kaga said as he looked into one of the cars.

"Maybe. Do you think this part of that operation you mentioned?" Takashi asked Alex

"I hope not!" Alex yelled.

"Well we can't help them now. We got to cross this bridge to get the HQ. Maybe there we would get some answers."

The group began to walk through the piles and piles of cars. With each car they past, they saw bullet holes in the windshields and dead people in the cars. The people in these cars haven't even been bitten or looked infected. Alex shielded Alice's eyes and carried her as they walked through the cars. The group reached the other side and was meet with more barricades and tents.

"This is really strange. On both sides of the bridge they just straight up left."

"Maybe if we look around we can find what happened?"

"Alright. If we look in some of these tents. But we got to be fast though."

The group split up and began to search the area. Takashi walked towards the lookout tower to get a better look on the surrounding area. He climbed to the top and found a chair and a desk with some papers spread out. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to read the note.

"

ATTENTION ALL STANDING SDF.

Your orders are to pull back form your position and make your way to the port ASAP. Only bring the gear that you can carry. For the people you are protecting, disinfect any person you may think be carrying Wildfire. Protocol Ash 6 in now in effect.

"

Takashi grabbed the note and began to walk down to find the others. He walked in the medical tent and it was a complete mess. Blood on the floor and medical equipment everywhere. The place looked like something bad had happened. He left the tent and began to walk into other tents to see what else he could find. As he walked by a tent he heard something coming from inside.

"Hhhhelp." The low voice said.

Takashi walked into tent. He pulled out his gun and began to look around to find the source of the moan. It looked like the he was in a commander's tent based on the amount of labtops and raidos in began to walk into the tent when a hand grabbed Takashi's ankle. Takashi quickly turned and pointed the gun at the hand. Takashi saw a bloody man wearing an SDF uniform. The man was leaning against a table. The man was putting pressure on his chest as blood poured from bended down and helped the man with his wound.

"You are certainly in bad shape. Here let me help you out." Takashi said as put pressure on his chest.

"N-n-no shit." The man said. Takashi took of his bag and opened up his first aid kit. He riped opened the man's shirt when he saw the massive hole in his chest.

"H-H-How bad is it?" The man asked.

"I'm not going to lie, its bad." Takashi said in a grim voice.

"Its ok. You don't have to waste some supplies on me." The man replied.

"What do you mean?"

The man reached over to his shoulder and rolled up his sleeve. Underneath was a giant bite mark."

"Oh." Takashi said as he just held on the wound.

"Its ok. I know I don't have a lot of time left."

Takashi heard something behind him and he turned around to find Kaga behind him. The two knew what was going to happen to him if he closed his eyes.

"In that case, do you mind answering some questions. We are trying to get your HQ in hopes of finding some you do, I will make it quick."

"Go ahead." The man said in agreement

"Operation Firestrom?" Kaga said as he bent down to the wounded man.

"So you know about that?" The man said as he clung to life.

"What is it?" Kaga asked.

"The higher ups were planning on a full military invasion, however it failed. The SDF completely fell apart. The HQ is completely destroyed.

Takashi and Kaga were in total shock. The SDF is gone. That mean's there is no one that can help.

"What's Wildfire?" Takashi asked is a grim voice.

The man looked surprised.

"H-H-How do you know about it?"

"This note said something about it." Takashi said as he held up the note.

The man started to giggle. Then started laugh like he lost his mind.

"*cough* Wildfire is what caused this outbreak. *cough*" The man said as his eyes started to close.

Takashi and Kaga were surprised. They both wanted to know more however they knew it was useless to two looked at each other and wondered what to do next.

"If we don't do something, he is going to comeback." Takashi said in a grim tone.

"Agreed. I will handle this" Kaga said as he grabbed his sword.

"Wait. I will do it." Takashi said.

"Why?" Kaga questioned.

"I asked him the questions therefore he is my responsibility. I said I would therefore I will." Takashi said as he drew his understood and walked out of the tent.

-/-

A few moments later Takashi left the tent and saw Kaga. He looked like in was in deep thought about something.

"Something wrong?" Takashi asked.

"I worried about my daughter." Kaga said

"Kaga, I know we are going find your daughter."

"I know, but still.." Kaga said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Alex said as she came walking towards them with Alice in her hands.

"Yea and nothing good." Takashi said.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"The SDF tried assembling a force to take back the city however it failed and the SDF is no longer."

Alex gasped in shock.

"We also learned what caused this outbreak."

"Really?"

"Yea. Something called "Wildfire." "

"My god. So no one is coming to help."

"It dosen't matter." Takashi said

"What?" Alex said.

"There was no one helping us when this whole thing started. We can survive and beat this plague . We can survive and we will. We still have loved ones lost in this city and we need to find them. Once we find them, we can find a place to survive and thrive in this world." Takashi said in hopes of cheering up the group.

"Takashi is right. We can fight and survive in this world. I have a daughter to find, regardless of help."

"Agreed. I have to protect my daughter and make sure she can be safe.

"Alright. From this point on we depend on each other more then ever. We can beat this world." Takashi said.

"Its getting dark out, we should find a place to set up tonight." Kaga said.

With that, the group left the outpost and headed into the downtown district to find a place to camp.

-/-

The group walked through what looked like a housing district. A few blocks down the road they could see the buildings get more taller and bigger.

"Do you know were we are?" Kaga asked.

"Yea, my home is in this area. It should be a good enough to for a camp." Takashi replied.

"Oh you think you will see your parents there?"

"I hope so but I doubt it."

A few moments later the group had reached Takashi's home. It was a two stories home with stone wall surrounding the property. The three approached the gate and walked through it. Takashi walked to the front door and twisted the door handle causing the door to open. The house with pitch black with the only light coming from the windows from the sun outside. Takashi walked into the home and attempted to flip a light switch but nothing came on.

"Well I guess I should've of expected that much." Takashi said. As he walked further into the house. He looked around and saw the pictures of his family hung up among the walls.

"I am going to check upstairs, Kaga you check downstairs. The stairs are right underneath me."

"Got it." Kaga said as he walked into the home with Alex and Alice shutting the door behind him.

Takashi walked up stairs and began to search room by room. Takashi came to a door and a wave of emotion came over him. Happiness, Anger, Jelously and lastly sadness. Something as simple as a door was enough to make Takashi break down.

"God, I'm pathetic." Takashi said as he grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

The door creaked opened and as the door swung opened and Takashi was in a state of bed, the posters put up on the wall, the dresser, the desk, everything was the way he left it. Takashi walked into the room and began to search around the room to see if he could find anything out of place. He searched the closet and looked around to see if it was safe. He finished his sweep of his room and he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Takashi no longer felt that safe feeling he always felt in his room. To him this no longer felt like his room. He recognized the room but he felt foreign in it at the same time. He looked at the dresser and he saw a picture of him, Saya and Rei when they were little. He grabbed the photo and began to examine it. They looked so innocent and happy. Why did this happen? Why did it have to end? Takashi kept asking himself those two questions as he stared at the picture. After a while, tears started to fall on the picture.

He realized there was no point to ask a question because he would never get an answer. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took out the photo from the frame and put it into his shirt pocket. He got up from the bed and cleared the rest of the floor. Once he cleared the floor, he went back down stairs and saw Alex sitting by a lit fire with Alice laying in her lap.

"The top floor is cleared. Did Kaga comeback yet?" Takashi asked

"No. However, I doubt anything is down there." Alex replied.

"I guess so." Takashi said with a depressed tone.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked in a

"Don't worry about it." Takashi replied.

"Takashi. I am a mother. Its my job to worry."

"I am fine. Just coming back here brings some memories."

"You miss your parents?"

"You know, not really. I hope I do find them but I don't miss them as much as I use to. Is that bad?"

"Well you have been in a group and had to deal with other matters the safety of your parents have taken a backseat. You still care about your parents,correct?

"Of coruse."

"That means you still miss them but with all the havoc going on you simply haven't been too focus on it."

"Since when did you become a therapist?" Takashi joked

"When I had her." Alex said as she looked down on her daughter sleeping in her lap.

A door was heard opening behind them and Takashi turned around to find Kaga.

"The downstairs is clear." Kaga said.

"Well that's good to he-" Takashi was intrupped when he heard a knocking coming from the front door. The three looked at the door and none of them said a thing. The door began to shake and become more volient. Takashi pulled the gun and slowly walked towards the door.

"Help me please." A male voice said through the door.

Takashi looked through the peep whole to see who this was. Takashi eyes went wide and then a grin appeared on his lips.

"Well I'll be damned." Takashi said as he grabbed the door handle. He opened the door to find a man wearing a police uniform. He looked like had been in an fight due to the scars and bruised knuckles. Takashi smiled at police man as the man looked like he was totally shocked.

"Hello, Kirito Miyamoto. Would you like to coming in?

-/-

End


	5. Chapter 5

The man looked at the teen boy with utter shock written all over his face.

"Takashi?" Kirtio asked in surprised.

"Yea. You gonna coming in or are you going just stand there. " Takashi asked with a smile.

"I am surprised to see you." Kirtio replied

"Why is that? Its my own home after all." Takashi joked.

"Rei! Have you seen Rei?" Kirtio said in a panic as he grabbed the teen by shoulders.

"Relax. She's safe or atleast the last time I saw her." Takashi said as he removed from the man's grip

"What do you mean?" The man said confused

"Takashi? You know this police officer?" Alex asked as she came into the hall.

"Alex, Kaga. This is Kirtio Miyamoto. He is Rei's father."

"Hello Kirito. I am Kaga Busujima." Kaga said as he introduced himself.

"I am Alex Marestro." Alex said as she introduced herself.

"Who is this cute one?" Kirtio asked as he looked at Alice standing behind Alex

"This is Alice Marestro. She is my daughter."

"Hello Alice."

"Hello Mr officer." Alice said in garggy voice. She had been sleeping ever since they arrived here.

"Hello little one. My name is Kirtio."

"Im Alicsh." Alice said in a cute yawn.

"Alice why don't go back to bed? It sounds like you need it." Kaga said. Alex picked her up and put her back on the couch and tossed a blanket over her.

"It looks like you went through hell. What happened?" Takashi asked to Kirtio as they walked into the living room by the fire.

"I was running from a small group of the infected. I didn't have enough ammo to take them out so I ran away. I saw the smoke coming from you chimney and hoped someone was here."

"Well you certainly got lucky." Kaga said.

"What about my daughter. You mentioned that you saw her. Do you were she is? Is she ok? Is she safe?" Kirtio asked like a concern parent would.

"Alright she is safe. However, I think it's better if you hear the whole story. You see what had happened was…" Takashi started to retell the story of how he got here.

"… and that's how I got here."

"Wow Takashi. Thank you for saving my daughter but I am sorry that happened to you."

"I am more scared for Rei then anyone there."

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened on the rooftop, she became more vagile. With me gone, I am afraid what that coward will do to her."

"Do you think he would…"

"No I don't think he would go that far. He is a spineless bug but he isn't a rapist. Besides knowing Saeko, she is properly watching his every move."

"You really speak highly of daughter Takashi." Kaga said with a smile.

"She is a dependable person and knows what's best for the group."

"Don't worry Kirtio. I will find your daughter."

"Thank you Takashi. Anyways, do you guys have a plan?"

"Well we are going to head to the SDF HQ to see if we can meet up with Rei and the rest of the group."

"You think they will be there?"

"Well I can't promise anything but I would head there so I figured that they would head there."

"You think the SDF will take them in?"

Takashi went quiet after the man asked the question.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The SDF won't be an issue."

"Won't be an issue?"

"We came in contact with a SDF officer. He was in bad shape and wasn't going to make it. However, he did tell us the SDF had a plan to take back the city but it failed and as a result the SDF fell apart."

"My the SDF is gone?"

"I think so."

The man sat back on the couch with a look of shock on his face.

"I assure you Kirtio that your daughter is in safe hands."

"You think so?"

"I know it. My daughter is with your daughter I have full faith in my daughter to keep her safe from harm."

Takashi briefly had a look of concern on his face at the comment.

"Thank you Mr Busujima."

"Anyways we should head to bed and get up tomorrow early. I will stay up and keep guard while you three sleep." Takashi announced.

"Takashi, you took guard duty Last 't you get some sleep?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry. Im not all that sleepy."

"I agree with Alex, Takashi. Tomorrow night I will take guard duty while you sleep." Kaga said.

" I can agree to that." Takashi replied

The three laid down and closed there eyes while Takashi watched the fire and began to think about his old group. Specifically, on Saeko.

"_I hope she can handle that weight and keep cool. I know she has that dark side too her but I hope she can keep it together until I find them again. If she shows her darker side, the group might leave her behind."_

Takashi turned his head and looked outside through the window.

-/-

The next morning the group got up packed up and left the home.

"So we are heading to the SDF HQ to see if Rei and the rest of the group is there." Takashi said as walked towards the front door.

"Alright. Do you have a route we are going to take?"

"Well since we have to travel through downtown, I suggest we take the highway and follow it until we get to the 32 off ramp and follow the road and head towards the seaport."

"Alright. Do we have a car?"

"Umm no."

"So, we are walking the whole distance of the city that is filled with mindless killing machines?"

"…yes?"

"I guess it's a start. However, I suggest we find a vehicle on the way."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. Come on, we are wasting sunlight."

Takashi and his group walked out the looked backed one more time

-/-

It was about noon when the group reached the uptown part of the city. It was another 2 km before they could reach the on ramp of the highway that would take them straight to port. However, the group was met with something of a roadblock.

It was a small horde of "them" blocking the road between them and the on ramp. The group took a position behind a couple of cars.

"Well, I should've seen this coming" Takashi said in grim tone

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Alex asked.

"Take them on or try or run around." Kaga suggested

"I mean there isn't a lot so taking them on can be done without an issue." Kirtio said as he grabbed a pipe that was on the ground.

"Alright. Let's take them. Kirtio you watch over Alex and Alice while Kaga and I attack them."

"Agreed. Just watch yourself."Kirtio said as he watched the pair head towards the small group of walking dead.

The two were able to sneak up on some stragglers. Takashi pulled his knife jammed it into the back of skull causing it to fall over. Kaga drew his sword and with a single slash, cut off two starggers heads clean off. The two moved quickly and quietly as they moved from car to car while they took down each and every walking corpse. After dispatching the small horde of the dead, Alex and Kirtio with Alice in hand approached Takashi and Kaga. The two were near the on ramp cleaning the blood from their weapons. Kaga took a cloth and wiped his sword clean while Takashi wiped the blood his shirt.

"Why didn't you asked to borrow my cloth Takashi?" Kaga asked as he put his sword back in his sheathe.

"I figure it didn't really matter. I mean I am covered in blood anyways." Takashi said as he examined his clothes. Blood and other bodily fluids stained his clothes and hands. His knife still had a few blood stains on it. Kaga on the other hand did have blood on him but it was very minimal and his blade didn't have a drop of blood on it.

"Takashi, you look like you just finished a shift at the local butcher." Kirtio said.

"I was going to go with feeding the lions at the local zoo." Alex added.

"I love loins" Alice exclaimed with a smile.

The group began to laugh at the child or at Takashi expense as they started to move up the ramp towards the port.

-/-

**Rate and Review**

**Killer out**


End file.
